Garden
The Garden is a minigame initially added on March 31, 2018 in beta version 2.0053. Its implementation into live version 2.01 occurred on April 18, 2018. In the Garden, plants and fungi can be grown and crossbred, obtaining new species as a result. Crops provide various benefits depending on the species, some granting passive buffs as they sit planted in the Garden, while others give rewards when harvested. The Garden can be unlocked by upgrading Farms to level 1 using a Sugar Lump. Ascending will not reset the unlocked seed types, but it will clear the garden of any crops. This article is currently incomplete, but it is being worked on. If information is missing in this article, you may find it in this document. Garden Size The Garden's size starts out as a 2x2 field, and can be expanded by further upgrading Farms with sugar lumps. The maximum size of 6x6 is unlocked at level 9. Growing Crops Plants and fungi can be planted in the garden by clicking on the seed you would like to plant on the left hand side and then clicking on a plot in the Garden. A seed can be easily planted more than once by shift-clicking to plant. When planted, a crop ages every tick. The length of one tick is determined by the type of soil which is currently in use, though a tick can be triggered instantly by spending a sugar lump. Tools Currently, there are four tools in the minigame. Sacrifice Garden is only unlocked when all seeds have been discovered. Species As of version 2.01, there are 34 different crops in the game. Each one has various properties which affect its aging rate, lifespan, passive effects, contributions to crossbreeding, and more. Each property is covered in more detail later in this article. Plants Plant Growth Chart Fungi Fungus Growth Chart Soil Types As of version 2.01, there are 5 soil types in the game, available depending on the number of farms owned. These can be activated without cost and are active for all plants in the garden, though only one can be active at a time. Immediately after changing soil type, it cannot be changed for the next 10 minutes, unless a sugar lump is spent to reset the timer. Each soil type influences the tick speed, and most have secondary effects on weed growth, passive plant effectiveness, plant spread and mutation, and auto-harvesting. Achievements hack (sorry I have not edited wikia before so if an experienced editor could polish this or maybe put in the Google Docs instead that would be great) The things that happen at 1 tick are all determined randomly: - how much a plant progresses in its growth (sometimes, whether the plant expires or not) - whether or not an empty plot will spawn a mutation, and what mutation In this way you can sort of "cheat" (with reloading or export/import saves), to breed plants much easier. First, you must set up the required breeding set up (parent plants, fully mature, etc. depending on the plant you are breeding). If all requirements are met and you are just waiting for chance now, you no longer have to wait! 1. Pause the garden. wait until one tick has passed. this would be 5 minutes using wood chips (recommended). 2. export save code. 3. unpause the garden. you may see some changes, or perhaps not. If the desired plant you are trying to breed has not spawned, continue to step 4. otherwise, you've succeeded! congrats 4. import the save code you just exported. garden is still paused now. repeat step 3 until you've succeeded. Category:Minigames Category:Farm